


You Taste Like Sunshine

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I wrote this for a friend, M/M, because why not, hidezawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Takizawa get invited the most renowned party on campus that happens only once every semester. Takizawa proceeds to get a little bit drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like Sunshine

\---

There was a loud pounding coming from down the hall, and what sounded like a voice screaming someone’s name. Takizawa sighed to himself as he attempted to block out the voice until he realized he recognized the voice and the fact that his name was the one being called.

“Seidou Seidou Seidou!!!” Hide yelled while pounding on their door before opening it and almost face planting over the Criminology books that were scattered throughout the room for exam week.

“Are you okay, you don’t usually get this excited over something.” Takizawa spoke with a small laugh in his voice as he looked up, “What is it though, I need to study for this Organic Chemistry exam I have next week.”

“Okay, don’t flip out but…we got invited to that party you were wanting to go to!” Hide said with a grin, holding up two wristbands in front of Takizawa’s eyes.

“Wait, no way, only so many people get invited every year? How did you get them?!” He asked looking at the wristbands, “Oh my god, they are real!”

That was how it all started at least, and what was expected was far beyond anything than what was in front of their eyes currently. Takizawa took a deep breath, before making a whistling noise at how large the house was that they were going to enter for the party.

“This place is huuuge…” Hide said, eyes sparkling at the sight in front of the two while other people filed in beside them.

“I have to say, I didn’t expect it to be this big.” Takizawa replied, a grin upon his face, “I think it’ll be fun.”

“Amon said he’ll be here later, and Akira might join in as well.” Hide added.

“Don’t even mention her name, it’s a curse.”

“I don’t get why you hate her so much, she’s actually pretty nice and she once told me that my hair looked good.”

“Wasn’t that the day that you didn’t even style it?” Takizawa relied sarcastically, a small smirk on his face.

“Hey, I looked pretty good with bedhead.” Hide replied, “You have to admit.”

“In some other world, maybe.” Takizawa said as he flashed his wristband to the people standing outside of the house, Hide doing the same. The house had been decorated with various party-like decorations and a sheet hung from the balcony of the staircase that said **_FINALS ARE HERE, BUT LETS GET WEIRD_** _._ Takizawa smiled at the choice of words, which was most likely not the English majors doing.

“Heyyyy, Hide, thanks for helping out around here this month, I hope you enjoy the partyyy.” Suzuya said with a grin, “Beer is over there, but we have some other stuff hidden away for people who are friends.” The white haired boy said, dressed in a rather bright Hawaiian T-shirt with skinny jeans and shuttered sunglasses.

“Thanks Suzuya, and it’s never a problem, just holler if you need any help ever again.” Hide said with a grin, waving as the white haired boy walked away.

“Wait, you’re telling me Suzuya was the planner this year?” Takizawa said, a brow raised as Hide proceeded to nod.

“Yup, he gave me these after helping him clean up the house.”

“Hide, I sometimes wonder if you just have dumb luck…” Takizawa said as he grabbed a beer and opening it with the bottle opener attached to his keys.

“Sometimes I do too, but it usually works out in my favor!” Hide said as he took a small sip of his own beer.

“Alright everyone, let’s get started!” The DJ spoke loudly into the microphone before dimming the lights and playing what sounded like a remix of a song that was recently becoming popular among the student body.

The bass reverberated throughout the room, as Hide bounced his head to the beat. He felt the alcohol slowly kicking in after his third drink, the drink making him feel rather light compared to beforehand.

“Heyy, Hide, here try this, I made them overnight!” Suzuya said, only to have his hand grabbed by Takizawa, “Seidouu!!!” Suzuya said with a large grin, hugging the brown haired boy.

“What did you put in them Juuzou?” Takizawa questioned, “Because it better not be lab alcohol.”

“Naaah, I only do that to people I really realllly don’t like…” He said, “These were just soaked in vodka and pomegranate juice overnight!”

“Let me try them, to make sure.” Takizawa said, throwing one into his mouth and swallowing it, “Oh damn, those are strong.”

“They taste reaaaaallly good!” Suzuya said wait a large grin, “Here, just take them, I have some more, but SHARE.” He said hopping away back into the kitchen to retrieve more alcohol and drinking snacks for the large crowd of people.

Takizawa blinked and turned back to Hide who was examining one of the gummy bears before eating one and shivering, “Wow, you weren’t kidding…they’re too fruity for me though…” Hide spoke, to which Takizawa shrugged and began shoving them into his mouth.

And that was that was the first of many things that went wrong that night.

-x-

“Hiiiiiiideeeeee…Oh goddd I thinkkk I had toooooo much.” Takizawa said in a slurred tone, clinging to the blonde haired boy’s arm as they walked back into the dormitory.

“We’re almost back Seidou, just hang on for a little bit longer.” He replied, attempting to open the door with one hand, “Okay, can you walk to the bed?”

“Nooo…don’t leave meee…” Takizawa said with a frown, clinging onto Hide, “I wanna hold onto you fivever…”

“Alright, let me get your pajamas and we’ll get you changed into them.” Hide said, rubbing his head with a sigh. He knew that he shouldn’t have let Takizawa eat all of those alcohol soaked gummy bears, but he didn’t realize that he had eaten all of them. The thought made him shiver in discomfort. He picked up the long sweat pants and baggy t-shirt that was sitting on the end of Takizawa’s dresser and walked over to the bed where he was sitting, “Okay, lift your arms for me.” Hide said, taking off the other’s shirt and placing the clean one onto his body.

“And then lay down so I can get these off you.” Hide added, as Takizawa laid down with a groan and a small amount of complaints as Hide removed his pants before placing on the sweat pants. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this; the last time had been because Takizawa had gotten a horrible grade on his test and proceeded to drink himself into a drunken stupor.

Hide walked over to the trashcan and picked it up, moving it near his bed, “Okay, If you need to puke, do it in here, not on the floor like last time.”

“Rooooooooooger.” Takizawa said with a salute, laughing in a giddy way.

“One of these days I’m not going to be here to walk you home, or even make sure you don’t choke on your vomit, so please be more careful in the future.” Hide said with a small sigh as his sat down next to Takizawa who stuck his tongue out at him.

“I care a lot about you, and you know that…I just don’t want to see your name in the paper one day when I’m delivering them around campus.” Hide said, laying down and holding Takizawa close to him, “Just promise me you won’t end up on the side of a street.”

“I won’t, Hide…” Takizawa said snuggling into the blonde’s arms, “I knowww, sometimes I getta little bit druk, butta still luv ya.”

“Okay.” Hide said, petting the other’s hair gently, “I just wouldn’t be okay after all we’ve been through.”

“Oh god…” Takizawa said before leaning over the mattress and puking into the trashcan. The vomiting went on for around five minutes before Takizawa started to dry heave, “uuurghhh…”

“Here.” Hide said, holding out a water bottle for him with a smile, “Drink it, it’ll help with the gross feeling.”

“It’s an angel.”

“Shush.”

-x-

The next morning, Takizawa opened his eyes to only close them once again. Yup, that was a hang over for sure. He coughed a little bit before attempting to stand up, and walk to the restroom, however, he was met with a pile of books on the floor.

“Ow…” He said to himself, noticing someone’s feet on the floor next to him, “Hide is that you?”

“Yep! I’ll help you get to the bathroom, I made you some broth to help with your hang over.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Takizawa said as he was lifted up and to the bathroom. While there, Takizawa brushed his teeth as well as took the longest piss in the history of the University.

“Alright, here’s your bro-ah!” Hide said while being pulled into a tight hug by Takizawa, “Seidou, what…?”

“I remembered what you said last night, so…I promise I’ll be careful next time, and every time until I’m an old man.”

“Seidou?”

“I know I might not be the easiest roommate sometimes, but, I still love you because you’re always watching out for me when I need it the most.”

“Seidou.”

“So…I like you, a lot, and I know it’s weird since I’m a guy and you’re a guy and we live together but I really really li-“

“SEIDOU.”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Hide said with a smile, only to see the brown haired boy blush darkly and nod.

Hide gently kissed the other’s lips, which tasted like the mint toothpaste he had used just seconds ago. He placed his hands onto the other’s hips before breaking the kiss, to reveal a dreamy eyed boy.

“Hide?”

“Hmmm?”

“You taste like sunshine.”


End file.
